The Killer Chocolate Cake
by Juliana Lunais
Summary: What goes on during high school musical practice...and a dramatic twist
1. Pit

Disclaimer: We all know what the deal is.if you see something familiar I don't own it! And any coincidences in names are just that, coincidences. (Hint: Mrs. Voula looks like a certain person I know, that is why I used the name!)  
  
(The roller coaster begins! Thx. Jess for the idea! Great times, Great times!)  
  
It all started, not too long ago when we were at musical practice. Everything just went down hill from there. The first day of practice was crazy of course, but hey, it is just practice. Or is it?  
Jane and Frankie were walking around in the auditorium of the suburban high school, talking to their friends. They were waiting for their director to get her act together, which of course usually takes about a half hour minimum. The whole auditorium had greenish colored seats, and greenish colored carpeting. It reminded them of freshly thrown up split pea soup, that had been mashed into the green grass of the outside yard. (yeah, a pretty disgusting color!) Anyway, the cast was all sitting in the auditorium getting rather rowdy, when a shrill scream rent the air. Everyone looked around to see what happened and who had screamed. Of course it was none other than the kooky director who was at her wits end because no one was behaving themselves.  
  
"Do. You. People. EVER behave? Honestly, if we ever want to get this musical off the ground we need commitment and dedication, and most of all QUIET!" the director screamed as she shook her head from side to side in rage.  
  
"But Mrs. Voula WE are being good, aren't we?" a shy senior asked. (referring to the seniors.)  
  
"NO! Being good is sitting in your seats, and not saying a word."  
  
"Now Mrs. Voula what kind of cast would we be if we weren't good?" Brian asked trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Everyone behave now!" after a chord from a piano came a booming voice from the orchestra pit. "Mrs. Voula just wants the musical to be a success!"  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
And so started the grueling work for the musical. Tireless days of school work, followed by even more tireless nights of practice. Mrs. Voula and her "henchmen" were hard at work making the lives of our main characters very hard.  
  
"Hey Jane, do you think that everyone will like the musical this year?" Frankie questioned.  
  
"Well, if some of the underclassmen would just behave we will have no problem," Jane commented, "but I doubt that will happen. You know how those underclassmen like to run amok!"  
  
"If they try anything, Mrs. Voula will have a heart attack for sure! As long as the polka number goes smooth we will all be fine."  
  
"I love to polka, don't you? It soothes the soul, makes me reminisce about the days of old. I love that polka!"  
  
"You are so insane. You realize that don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I'd rather not mention it, or admit it for that matter!"  
  
"At least you aren't talking about ducks.that would be a tragedy!" Frankie said under her breath.  
  
"On a side note, did you know that ducks can polka?"  
  
"Oh Gawd, here we go! Yes I did know that they can polka, you have told me so many times, how could I forget!"  
  
"Oh sorry." Jane muttered.  
The next day at practice, Brian and Moe were planning an evil trick for Mrs. Voula. Let's just say that it involved the edge of the orchestra pit, "falling", and a shoe. They thought that it might lighten Mrs. Voula's mood, since today she was in a bad one. Moe was to walk down into the orchestra pit and scream when the time was right. Brian on the other hand was standing on the edge of the orchestra pit with Moe's shoe in his hand. The whole cast was also in on the joke. When Mrs. Voula came in from the chorus room, the fun started.  
  
A HUGE "BAM!" WAS HEARD AND BRIAN STARTED. "MOE! I told you not to stand so close to the orchestra pit .oh my gawd are you ok?" Brian screamed with sarcasm.  
  
"Ohhhh! That hurt so bad!" Moe complained.  
  
"OH MY GAWD MOE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! SOMEONE GO AND GET THE NURSE" Mrs. Voula screamed with fear. "I TOLD YOU GUYS SO MANY TIMES NOT TO STAND THAT CLOSE OR YOU WILL FALL IN!"  
  
Everyone started cracking up laughing. Moe got up and said.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Voula, but I'm not hurt today!"  
  
End Chapter.. Tune in next week for more KILLER CHOCOLATE CAKE! 


	2. Cash

Disclaimer: the drill has returned...if u see it and recognize it, I don't own it!  
  
A.N. sorry it took so long to update, but I just have been so busy...stupid musical!  
Another day, another crazy practice  
We all know and love Shuckography, don't we?  
  
Who: The entire cast  
  
What: complete surprise  
  
Where: High School Theatre  
  
When: After School  
  
Why: Relaxed, and somewhat frustrated  
  
How: take a wild guess, or read on...  
The whole cast is chilling on stage learning the polka number, yes I said polka. Any way, we are all chilling listening to Mrs. Shuck talk about sachets and three count steps, and then trying it ourselves.  
  
"Now kids, we need to have three of you here, and three of you here..then two here" Mrs. Shuck stated  
  
Jane and Frankie and talking to the Madam and a few others.  
"So why exactly are we polkaing again?" Frankie asked.  
  
"Because polka is a long lost art and must be cherished and remembered! After all we are supposed to be remembering traditions this week, right?" Jane explained.  
  
"This is stupid, I want to go home." The Madam quaintly put.  
  
"I don't see the point of dancing a polka with three people..isn't that impossible?" asked Jane.  
  
"Yeah, just think of all the toes you would step on. My feet hurt just thinking about it!" Frankie commented.  
  
::all of a sudden, Mrs. Voula runs on to the stage carrying a box like thingy::  
  
"WE HAVE A CASH REGISTER! WE HAVE A CASH REGISTER!"  
  
Utterly still quiet from the whole cast....  
  
"Why exactly do we need a cash register again?" a booming voice says (aka the Kicking Muchacho).  
  
"Umm..Mrs. Voula, are you ok?" Frankie asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you are jumping around and screaming that we have a cash register, when it is just a piece of wood!" Brian politely remarks.  
  
"Well it can be made into a cash register? Can't it?"  
  
"Mrs. Voula, I think you need a day off." Mrs. Shuck commented. "Any way kids, let's try this dance, shall we?  
  
::Jane says off to the side::  
  
"If I pass out can I go home?"  
  
"No we need to finish practicing!!!" Mrs. Shuck said.  
  
"OMG! Did she hear what I said?" Jane asked  
  
"I do believe she did!" Frankie said in a demeaning sort of way.  
(tune in for more, KILLER CHOCOLATE CAKE!) 


End file.
